Maldita
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era sempre aquela maldita tinta.


**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o Projeto Ressucitando Fandom HP - Missão Impossível do Facebook, minha linda Tainara Black que me chamou. Tentei, Tai, juro que tentei._

 _Sem betagem._

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

Item: 12. Ink

 _ **Maldita**_

Aquela maldita tinta. Sim, aquela maldita tinta que escorria quando ela resolvia pintar. Aquela maldita tinta que parecia vir direto dos dedos dela, vir direto da _alma_ dela. Não, eu não estava doido. Toda vez que Hermione Granger, a Senhorita Sabe-Tudo, o Cérebro do Trio de Ouro, resolvia colocar o macacão manchado, ficar descalça e pintar na sala de estudos, eu queria matá-la.

Inferno, ela usava apenas cores escuras, ela apenas usava cores mortas. Ela retratava a maldita realidade, e eu não dava a mínima. Ela morava na sede comigo e Harry. Perder os pais tingiu um pouco de sua alma de negro. Ser tortura por minha prima insana tingiu mais um pouco, ver a morte de Ronald mais um pouco, ser impossibilitada de ser mãe em um ataque de fúria de Fenrir o restante.

Eu vi. Eu, Sirius Black, havia visto cada dia se tornar um martírio para ela, um peso. Até que ela entrou no quarto de Regulus e encontrou as tintas e o cavalete com a tela em branco. E eu _odiava_ como aquela tinta traduzia Hermione Granger. Odiava como eu a observava sentado na poltrona atrás dela, apenas vendo-a descontar na tela com o pincel e as tintas.

Aquela maldita tinta. Aquela maldita tinta, aquelas pinceladas, aquele braço suave com motivação pesada. Levanto minha cabeça e a observo, ela está com o pincel abaixado, olhando para qual tinta vai escolher na maldita palheta.

Harry saiu com Ginny faz algumas horas, ela o esperou sair para começar esse inferno. Colocou o macacão, desceu as escadas devagar e descalça, observando exatamente ao redor e me encontrando onde sempre fiquei para vê-la.

"O que acha?" Ela pergunta sobre o que já está na tela.

"Você sabe o que acho."

"Não, não sei."

Ela continua de costas, agora o pincel se move formando um arco negro no centro vermelho-sangue. Aquela _maldita_ tinta.

"Acho que você precisa parar de pintar."

Bebo meu Firewhisky e a observo jogar a palheta e a tinta no chão ao lado do cavalete e virar, me encarando seriamente.

"Perguntei o que você acha da pintura."

"Acho que você precisa parar de pintar."

Ela se vira novamente e recolhe as coisas do chão, voltando a escolher alguma maldita tinta e pintar. Aquilo me enfurece, levanto e segurou seus punhos, paro o que ela faz.

"A dor não vai embora assim."

"Você não sabe."

Ela tenta mover o braço, o pincel está encostado na tela, manchando um espaço branco de vermelho, qual a tinta começa escorrer irregular.

"Sirius." Ela tenta novamente, aperto mais seus punhos. "Mova-se comigo."

Aquela _maldita_ tinta. Ela move o braço devagar e a deixo guiar meus punhos, um deles parado segurando a palheta, o outro movendo-se pela tela. Hermione está quente contra meu corpo, mas a tela transmite bem como ela está por dentro: fria. Ela está fria faz tempos, mas ao mesmo tempo a tinta transmite que algo ainda vive lá dentro. Algo negro, mas algo ainda vive.

Deixou-a guiar meu braço, o aperto em seu punho mais solto e percebo que seus cabelos soltaram do coque que ela havia feito, assim como os meus também soltaram, caindo para frente, misturando-se aos dela. Ela para de mover a mão, solta o pincel, recosta em meu peito; ainda não soltei seus punhos.

"Esse é você também."

Analiso o que pintamos e vejo preto e vermelho, sangue e dor. Sofrimento. Tragédia. Aquela _maldita_ tinta que ela tanto adora desenha bem demais o que está dentro dela. A sinto soltar a mão esquerda enquanto se vira e escorrê-la por meu peito, chegando a meu coração, os olhos castanhos de Hermione mais sérios do que nunca.

"Eu não estava movendo minha mão." A observo atentamente. "Esse é você." Ela inclina-se enquanto me abraça, solto sua outra mão e a abraço também, observando a tela atrás de nós. "Esse é todo você, Sirius."

Ela finalmente achou alguém que poderia ter a alma negra tanto quanto ela.

 _FIM._


End file.
